


Am I still your friend?

by J2Mlover



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Mlover/pseuds/J2Mlover
Summary: Jensen decides to move out when he realizes that he's in love with his co-star and best friend...





	Am I still your friend?

**........Do you still consider me as your friend?**

**Have you ever considered you might be something more than that for me?**

**Or I should just accept that you'll never see me that way?........**

Jensen realized that he can no longer share the same space with Jared if he wanted to keep his friendship alive.... He tried to keep his feelings in check...But everytime they come back home together, Jensen wants a little bit more... Everytime they sit on the couch together, Jensen wants to lie down on Jared's lap! Everytime Jared comes back from running the dogs, Jensen wants to kiss him out of tiredness...And Jared's just oblivious! Sometimes Jensen just wonders if Jared has ever felt this way for him... But he dismisses the idea! Jared will never think of him this way! Though Jared loves Jensen very much but not in the way Jensen wants him to! So when Jensen wanted to move out Jared was upset! Really really upset! He wandered around the set all day looking like a kicked puppy! And Jensen thought if Jared would be hurt so much if he moves out that he would pull himself away from Jensen completely!

**....I've told you so many times I don't wanna hear it**

**And yet I come back to you again and again to listen to you cause it's you**

**Everything was there but you never understood the love**

**You would have if you really saw me that I'm not the same.......**

Jared was trying to talk him out of it! Again and again! And Jensen was giving all the same excuses again and again! "Look we are grown ups! We can't live together forever!" "It's your house! I've overstayed my welcome already!" "You knew it was not permanent!" "You'll still see me everyday for 12-14 hours!" And everytime Jared was being a child about it,Jensen wanted to get mad at him! But he just couldn’t! So when Jared hugged him and whispered "I just don't want you to leave me ever! " Jensen couldn’t come up with ant word! Only if Jared knew Jensen doesn’t want to leave him ever either! So Jensen just hugged him tighter without saying a word!

**........I am laughing.. I am talking**

**And you thought I didn't see you..**

**Baby you live inside my heart**

**You can break it open and see it for yourself......**

Jensen noticed that Jared was watching him! Whenever he thought Jensen wasn't looking! Whenever Jensen was talking to the director or the guest star... Jared was looking at him like he was saving every moment... Jensen noticed... cause he notices every single thing Jared does!

**.......You and me...we have stood strong against the current for so long...**

**All in my dream and happy imaginations...**

**I know you haven’t still figured me out...**

**But I will still come everytime you call my love......**

So Jensen moves out a few days later! And Jared keeps looking like a lost kicked puppy for a few days! Jared wanted to be mad at Jensen for leaving him! Jared didn’t even go to see Jensen's new house! But Jared couldn’t live without Jensen! So Jared called Jensen to apologise and told him he misses him and asked him to come! And how could Jensen say no to that? So They spent the whole day together! Playing xbox and guitar hero and eating pizza and drinking beer! And at the end of the day Jared asked him to sleepover! And yes Jensen knew Jared wasn’t in love with him like he was in love with Jared.... But Jared still loved him and if that's the only thing he's gonna get then Jensen will take it...


End file.
